


Seer

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa asks Linda about the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seer

In every fantasy novel that Louisa had ever read, the main character always got sketchy answers from the character who could see into the future, or otherwise asked the wrong questions. But in this case, she was determined to ask the right questions. And besides, Linda didn’t seem like a sketchy psychic.

“So, you can see the future,” said Louisa, sitting across from Linda in the library. “That’s cool. Is it only sometimes, like in visions, or whenever you want? Or can you only see it in clear water on a full moon?”

“Hey, I said that you could see the future like that, not that I could,” said Linda. “I can see it whenever, but it’s easier when I’ve got a vision to tell me what to look for.”

“Can you do it now?” asked Louisa. “This could save us a lot of trouble, you’ll be able to tell us where Anne is.”

“It doesn’t work like that,” said Linda with a bit of a sheepish look. “Sorry, the fates only reveal so much to me at a time. I can’t read ahead to the end of the book, just flip forward a few pages or chapters.”

“Book analogy,” said Louisa with a little squeal. “You’re so cute.”

“Everyone says that,” said Linda, blushing. “And I don’t need to see the future to know what you’re going to ask next. I can see it.”

“Well, who wouldn’t?” said Louisa. “What can you see of my future? Are there any girls in it?”

Linda didn’t answer, she just took Louisa’s hand and smiled at the blush that this elicited. Keeping Louisa in mind, she closed her eyes, opened her mind and used her magic to ask the fates for a window into the future.

Images flashed through her mind, fast and confusing at first, but then slowly becoming more coherent. Now she could see whole pictures. A girl with red hair, a blue and white horse, the completed fragment of Aideen’s light. A five-pointed star pendant, and a four-pointed star hanging from a silver bracelet.

“Well, what did you see?” asked Louisa when Linda opened her eyes. “Anything good? Any girls?”

“Not the one I was expecting,” said Linda. “Figures she’d get all the girls, she’s prettier than me.”

“Who was it?” asked Louisa. “And how can it not be you?”

“Um, you’ll meet her soon,” said Linda. “But it’s good news that I saw her in your future. I was beginning to worry that we’d never find her.”

“That narrows it down to two,” said Louisa.

“I’m not telling you who it is,” said Linda.

“Aw, and here I thought you’d be one of the good psychics,” said Louisa. “Don’t keep stuff from me, please.”

“Alright, fine,” said Linda. “But I’ll be cryptic about it. You okay with that?”

Louisa grumbled but accepted it.

“Okay,” said Linda. “She’s hot and famous and a musician. You might’ve seen her around here somewhere but only in poster form. She’s also one of us but that’s all I’m telling you.”

“I can’t even guess with that information,” said Louisa with a huff.

“Too bad,” said Linda. “That’s all I’m telling you.” She laughed at Louisa’s sulky expression. 

Linda wasn’t just keeping the truth from Louisa for the sake of the future- there was a little bit of selfishness in there as well. The first person in a while who liked her and she was destined to end up with someone else. But at least she’d be happy. That was important.

“I didn’t just come here to ask you that, though,” said Louisa. “No one else will tell me anything, as usual, and it’s kind of a thorny topic with the one person who would know, so…”

“You’re going to ask me,” said Linda with a smile. “Because I always have all the answers. Well, the books do, I’m just good at finding the answers in them.”

“Yes,” said Louisa, nodding. “What can you tell me about Pandoria? Pi sent me to the druids, who essentially told me that they’d tell me when I’m older.”

Linda giggled. “They do tend to come off like that. Anne would be able to tell you the most about Pandoria, especially now… but I know a little bit about it from what I’ve uncovered with my research.”

“Lay it on me,” said Louisa. “Even if it’s just speculation, it’s better than nothing.”

“I know that feeling,” said Linda. “As someone famous once said, there are other worlds than these.”

“I love that series,” said Louisa, grinning. “Have you read it?”

“Plenty of times,” said Linda. “Anyway, there are other worlds than these.” She smiled at Louisa’s squeal of excitement, and then continued. “Pandoria is one of these worlds, and the doorway to Pandoria is both mental and physical. By that I mean that a portal is created by someone with the ability to travel between the worlds. Ugh, this is hard to explain. And I can’t even show you how to do it because I can’t travel to Pandoria on my own.” She sighed.

“Try,” said Louisa. “Or you can skip the getting-there part entirely and just go straight to the theories about Pandoria.”

“That’d be easier,” said Linda. “Okay, so Pandoria is a land of magic. Which is weird, considering it was home to an alien race, but that’s apparently the way it is. In the part of it that I visited, there were all of these floating islands and stone bridges. There were also some weird-looking trees and plants, and pink water that Meteor didn’t want to go near. And it’s pink there. Very pink. According to Anne, there’s a kind of temple in the part of Pandoria that she visited the first time she was there. There were statues of horses, too, with inscriptions on them about us Soulriders. And a stone mural and a big stone puzzle and a statue of Fripp.”

“What about the Shadow Seekers?” asked Louisa. “Everyone says that they’re in Pandoria.”

“Shadow Seekers are pretty much harmless,” said Linda. “The Shadow Guardians are the real danger. Touch one of them and you black out from this soul-sucking darkness. I just hope that Lisa and Anne haven’t encountered any. Meteor said that he hadn’t but he can’t remember much from his time there anyway so maybe… maybe he did.”

Suddenly, Linda just had to be with Meteor, to make sure that he was okay. The poor, precious, innocent boy, he’d probably stumbled into Pandoria completely by accident. Maybe he’d eaten part of a Pandorian plant or been lured there with food, she didn’t know. And she probably never would know unless someone gloated about it, because Meteor couldn’t remember. She ran out of the library and to the stable where Meteor was always waiting for her.


End file.
